New Year Date
by Lov3Less
Summary: When Byakuya receive a note from Rukia saying she won't return till the next morning, he decided to follow her. This is sort like a spin-off to Sister Complex.


Nii-sama, I will be going to human world and will return on the next day. Bye. Oh, happy new year to you, nii-sama.

Rukia

* * *

"What… What is the meaning of this!" shout Byakuran while holding a piece of paper.

"What's the matter, taichou?" asked Renji when he heard Byakuran shouting.

"Renji, do you know anything about this…?" said Byakuran glaring at Renji.

"Um… Um…"

"Renji" glare Byakuran pulling out his katana.

"SHE WENT TO HUMAN WORLD TO CELEBRATE NEW YEAR WITH ICHIGO!" said Renji.

"So… is that brat again…" said Byakuran putting back his katana but his glare became more intense and had a murderous aura around him.

"Tai… taichou…"

* * *

"Rukia, are you ready yet? We will be late if you don't hurry up," yell Ichigo from the ground floor.

"Just a minute! Okay, I'm ready. Let's go," said Rukia.

Ichigo's mouth was wide open when he saw Rukia coming down the stairs. He was surprised and attracted to how beautiful Rukia was. She wore a white blouse with sakura pattern on it, a white short skirt and a white jacket.

"Ichigo… Ichigo… Snapped out of it. Didn't you just said that we will be late if I don't hurry up," said Rukia waving her hand at Ichigo's face.

"O… O… Yea… Let's go," said Ichigo reaching out his hand.

They hold each other hand and head out to a restaurant. All the times, Ichigo's face was red whenever he look at Rukia.

"_Wow… She is so beautiful. She looks like sode no shirayuki but Rukia is way more beautiful than her."_

"Ichigo, are you feeling alright? Your face is red all the time," said Rukia.

"I'm… I'm alright," said Ichigo looking away.

"You talk weird. Tell me the truth or I will go back to Soul Society this instance," said Rukia.

"Ok… Ok… You win. I'm embarrassed," said Ichigo hugging Rukia to prevent her from going away.

"Oi… Oi… Baka. Let go. This is public and it is embarrassing," said Rukia as she struggles to free herself.

"Oops… Sorry. It's just that I don't want to go back yet," said Ichigo releasing Rukia from his arm.

"Then tell me the truth," said Rukia.

"You are so cute and beautiful in that outfit," said Ichigo facepalm himself.

Both of their face went red. Ichigo look down on the floor while Rukia look at him speechless. Few seconds later, Rukia kiss Ichigo's cheek and smile at him. Ichigo look at Rukia and return the kissed on her forehead. They hold each other hand and continue their walk to the cinema.

* * *

At the same time, they did not know that they had been followed by a person. That person wore a white tuxedo and black coat. He also wore a white hat with one black strip. He was no other than Byakuya.

"_Rukia, you look so beautiful in that outfit. Kurosaki, you are so lucky to be able to date my beautiful sister. What the hell! Don't you this is public and you are hugging her. You are making her embarrassed. You will pay back for what you did!"_

"Mama, that brother look weird," said a kid passing by and pointing at Byakuya.

"Don't look. Later you will be like him," said the mother pilling the kid away.

"_Ku… Kurosaki, you hug her just now and now you kissed her in the public. Don't you know any shame!" mumbled Byakuya when he the part where Ichigo kissed Rukia's forehead.

* * *

_

Byakuya followed the couple into the cinema and sit few rows back from the couple. He tried to interrupt the couple's sweet time but failed. He followed them again and this time is to an arcade.

Ichigo won a lot of games and exchange the points with a chappy doll and a seaweed ambassador for Rukia.

Ichigo and Rukia continue their date by going to café and share a parfait. Rukia fed Ichigo even though Ichigo told her to eat by herself but once again Byakuya misunderstood. He thought Ichigo force Rukia to feed him the parfait.

They left the café and walk among the crowds. The surrounding was very beautiful. Trees are decorated with lights. There were a lot couple.

3… 2… 1…

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" shout the crowd. The night sky was decorated with fireworks of different pattern and colours.

"Happy new year, Ichigo," said Rukia grabbing both Ichigo's hand with smile.

"Happy new year to you too," said Ichigo closing his lips to Rukia's.

But before they could kiss each other, they were stopped by Byakuya shouting, "STOP!" and ran towards them.

"Byakuya, happy new year to you. So what are you doing here?" asked Ichigo.

"I'm… I'm… I come to see how human celebrate new year," said Byakuya unable to look at Rukia.

"O… That's so awesome nii-sama. You even spared some time to visit the human world even though you are busy with your works," said Rukia admiring her brother.

"…" Byakuya was speechless on how dense this two are. They don't even feel weird when I stop their romantic time.

"Oh, yea… Nii-sama, akemashite omedetogozaimasu!" said Rukia bowing down.

"Em…" reply Byakuya.

* * *

**This is kinda like a sequel to sister complex and my last fanfic for year 2010. I was very rushing to complete it and keep on typing Byakuya's name to Byakuran. XP**

**Hope you enjoy the story and reviews are most likely welcome.**

**Akemashite omedetogozaimasu – happy new year.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL! ( ' w ')**


End file.
